The delay of output buffer in a silicon chip may be strongly affected by power and ground noise. For multiple parallel outputs, depending on data patterns the power and ground noise could be very different. Such differences may cause significant timing skew among outputs. For example, if all but one of the outputs switch at the same direction and the one remaining output switches against all other outputs, different output delay timings for one or more of the outputs may result